falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Project V13 FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Project V13. This title has been applied to two proposed games from Interplay Entertainment. The Original PV13 - Fallout Online What was Project V13? Project V13 was intended a post-apocalyptic Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game being developed by Interplay and Masthead Studios. Jason Anderson and Chris Taylor, two of the creators of Fallout, are among the game's creators. It was to be set in the Fallout world, an alternate universe based on 50s sci-fi pulp fiction, as if the world had stopped in the optimistic 50s and found itself on a dystopian post-apocalyptic reality. However, at the end of 2011, Interplay dropped its claim to the Fallout MMO. All work completed on this project was abandoned in favor of a new direction Was Fallout Online or Project V13 the official title? The game was officially announced as Fallout Online on June 15, 2010. Before that, Project V13 was Interplay's codename for the project. This article will continue to use the development name - Project V13. Who was making Project V13? Interplay opened a new studio in Irvine, Orange County, California, dedicated to the development of the game. Jason Anderson and Chris Taylor, two of the makers of Fallout, were re-hired by Interplay and were in charge of the company's new design team. While Taylor is still working on the project, in March 2009 Anderson left Interplay for InXile Entertainment, to work on Wasteland 2. In April 2009, Interplay signed a binding letter of intent with Masthead Studios, a Bulgarian MMORPG developer, to fund the development of Project V13Interplay and Masthead Studios to Jointly Develop Massively Multiplayer Online Game, although the validity of this agreement was brought into question during the Bethesda Softworks LLC v. Interplay Entertainment Corporation court case. Wait, wasn't Interplay dead by now? After selling many of their assets, including the Fallout franchise, Interplay seems to have risen from the dead again. Projects that Interplay has said it wants to develop are sequels to Earthworm Jim, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance, Descent, and MDK, among others, provided it can find the financingInterplay restarting dev studio - Company says it will make new installments of Earthworm Jim, Descent, MDK, Dark Alliance if it can get the money,GameSpot.com, November 13, 2007. But doesn't Bethesda own Fallout now? Yes, Bethesda Softworks owns the Fallout franchise now. In April 2007, SEC filings were made showing the purchase of the entire Fallout IP to Fallout 3 developer Bethesda Softworks for $5.75 million USD. While Bethesda now owns the rights to the Fallout MMO IP, clauses in the purchase agreement allowed Interplay to license the rights to the development of the MMO. However, in 2009 Bethesda terminated this license stating that that Interplay failed to meet the terms of the agreement and therefore the license expired. Interplay disputed these claims, but at the end of 2011 surrendered these rights in a settlement for 2 million. So what happened with the original Project V13? The project, while remaining on Interplay's coming soon list for most of a year, was confirmed to have been abandoned in favor of a "new direction" (with little, if any connection to the original project) in December 2012. How far did development get? Documents in the Bethesda v Interplay court case indicate that the game was playable, albeit using a few assets from Mastheads' existing MMOG, in 2011. Is Bethesda making a Fallout online game? It is not known if Bethesda/Zenimax online are planning a Fallout MMO. Bethesda does have a sister company specializing in MMO's called "Zenimax Online", however their only known current project is The Elder Scrolls Online, due for release in 2013. It is possible, but not confirmed, a Fallout game could follow. New Project V13 - Strategy RPG What is the new Project V13? Project V13 is intended a post-apocalyptic Strategy Role Playing Game being developed by Interplay and Black Isle Studios. Chris Taylor, one of the creators of Fallout is among the game's creators. Is it a Fallout game? No. While Interplay retains a limited right to sell Fallout 1, 2 and Tactics until the end of 2013, it surrendered any claim to ownership the Fallout brand in December 2012 following the Bethesda Softworks LLC v. Interplay Entertainment Corporation court case. What is the game about? From Blackisle.com: :Project V13 (PV13) is the first planned Black Isle Studios release in years, a post-apocalyptic strategy RPG. You will create a character to represent yourself within the game world. Your character will be a hardy adventurer from a variety of backgrounds; one of the last remaining humans, a new breed mutant, or a technologically advanced cyborg. The choice is yours. :Once you have determined your character's background, you will found your "colony". From a deserted city, a broken down military base, or even the ruins of an oil pumping station, the colony will be yours to rebuild and control. Attract non-player characters for guards, peons, scientists, and other activities. Or, if you are the type that so desires, shanghai the NPCs. Put them to work rebuilding your society and improving your colony. :Meanwhile, you will experience grand adventures to gather the resources and ancient technologies as well as fight back the enemy hordes. Your character will gain experience, advance skills, learn new talents and gain access to incredibly powerful equipment. Or die trying. :Explore the world, meet friends, and fight your neighbors for control of resources. PV13 will be your chance to rebuild a devastated world. Who is making Project V13? Chris Taylor, and Mark O'Green are believed to be involved in the project. How is it being funded When the game was announced, Interplay also launched a crowdsource campaign to raise funds to produce a prototype to help encourage further investment For their efforts, contributors were offered access to a proposed contributor only forum. Press coverage to the campaign was typically negative: * Gamespy: Shady Sands: Black Isle Kicks Off Troubling Crowd-Funding Campaign For Non-Fallout RPG, Project V13. * Destructoid: Black Isle needs a Kickstarter to Kickstart a Kickstarter. * Black Isle Studios Launches Crowdfunding Campaign for Post-apocalyptic Strategy/RPG What is the release date of PV13? TBA. At the moment the game is not in full production, the studio is seeking funding to develop a prototype, or proof of concept in order to attract further investors. See also *Fallout 4 FAQ References FAQ Category:FAQs